


Just a fling, yeah?

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Best Man, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Maid of honor, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: She doesn't do relationships. He doesn't just keep it casual.Match made in heaven, right?





	1. I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This will be like 15 chapters because I have no self control and couldn't stop

‘Could you just excuse me? I'm just going to refill my drink,' you said and with that you got up from your table and moved swiftly through the crowd, heading towards the bar. You felt yourself getting warmer as you made your way through the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. It was your best friend’s engagement party and whilst you were enjoying yourself you found yourself being dragged into conversations with all her relatives, people you hadn't seen since you were in high school, and they all seemed to be following the same pattern.

You'd bump into one of them and make small talk about the couple or about you being a maid of honour. You'd catch up on their life and then the questions about your life would happen, it would go from college to work and then it would inescapably flick to your love life. Aged 30 you'd been in a few serious relationships and a couple of flings but unlike most of your friends you hadn't settled down yet.

So the conversation would lull as every as you'd get to this topic and a sympathetic, if not slightly smug, smile would play out on all the middle aged women's faces and they'd then reassure you that 'Oh I'm sure it'll happen soon, you'll see.' You needed pity like a hole in the head so half way through the night you were in desperate need of alcohol. 

As you reached the bar you waited, there wasn’t much of a queue but the bartender deeply enthralled in conversation with a young blond guest and you consoled yourself as realised his attention probably wouldn't wave for at least another minute or two. Sighing you leaned against the bar and waited, but as you did a man sidled up beside you and came to rest two large hands on the counter top next to you. Glancing to your left you took him in. He was at least a foot taller than you, dark haired and bearded but undeniably attractive. He caught you glancing at him and smiled at you, a gesture which you returned before looking back for the bar tender.

The man to your right coughed to catch the bartender’s attention who then looked up begrudgingly and made his way to you both. You waited for him to order but instead, he politely gestured for you to go first. 'Gin and tonic, please. No ice,' you asked and the bartender set to work. 'Thank you,' you said turning to the man, who grinned in response. 'It's no problem. Really I mean you were here first after all.' His voice was deep but melodic and you were unsure how to respond, so instead of speaking you nodded politely and turned away from him. The bartender placed your drink on the counter in front of you and you handed over a fiver, he then swiftly handed you your change and turned to the man who ordered beer.

You turned around to make your way back to your seat but instead, you walked straight into someone. Pulling back you found that it was yet another relative of your best friend Steph. 'Sorry, Mrs. Johnson I didn’t see you there,' you explained. Mrs. Johnson was Stephanie’s aunt, now middle aged women she used to be your babysitter were little but you hadn’t seen her in years. 'Oh not to worry dear,' she dismissed, ‘How are you? It had been forever, hasn't it?'  
‘Yeah, it's been a while.'  
'I mean I think the last time I saw you was at yours and Stephanie's high school graduation! Look at you, your both so grown up and so pretty!'  
‘Thanks, I heard Megan went off to college this year, that makes me feel so old,’ you laughed.  
“Oh, I know I can’t believe it! If you feel old what about me!’ she joked, ‘Anyway, what about you! A hot shot lawyer in the city now,’ you nodded, ‘That’s so brilliant. it's a shame Stephie is thinking about moving away once they’re married. But I suppose you’ll be living in the suburbs soon enough, have you got a boyfriend at all?’  
‘No, not right now,’ you said and you could see the sympathetic smugness light up her face like a sunrise. Patting your arm she said, ‘Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon enough,’ and after a slightly awkward hug she shuffled away and into the sea of people congregating around the dance floor. You huffed a great sigh and turned to face the bar again, slamming your drink and purse down on the counter you sighed, annoyance weighing heavy on your shoulders. 

‘Tough night?’ a voice to your left asked and you looked up to find the man from before still there, though you hadn't noticed he had sat himself down on a barstool during your conversation. ‘You could say that,’ you sighed and placing yourself on the adjacent stool you took a sip of your drink.’  
‘How come?’  
‘Oh I don’t know it’s just that, erm I sort of, kinda, hate weddings,’ you explained to which he chuckled.  
‘Really? I thought girls were supposed to love all this wedding stuff.’  
‘Not all girls!’ you protested, ‘and yeah I’m happy for my friend getting married but you just don’t understand the things we go through at weddings.’ Turning away you reached for a stirrer and began to stir your drink mindlessly. The man turned to face you in his chair, a smirk playing on his face his blue eyes glinting in the low light, ‘Go on then, and enlighten me to the turmoil that girls face at weddings.’

‘First of all, it’s not all girls it’s some girls. Particularly girls in their late 20s or early 30s. And it doesn’t happen to everyone. Weddings are fun nice places to see your best friends get married. But as you get older you stop attending weddings with friends and start attending weddings with couples.’  
‘Well that doesn’t seem so bad,’ he started but you weren’t going to let this slide. Shaking your head you digressed, ‘If you’re not in a couple or you opt not to bring a plus one you will be barraged with several questions about your life but they will almost always focus on who you’re dating. If you’re not dating anyone you get the sympathetic smug smile and the reassuring ‘I’m sure you’ll meet someone soon’ before they trot off smugly to make snide comments behind your back.’  
‘I’m sure they don’t.’  
‘Well I can’t be sure but you heard that conversation before, surely? Since the last time I saw that women I’ve graduated college, graduated law school got myself a good job and house and the only thing she was bothered about was if I was with someone at the moment, honestly it’s just frustrating.’  
‘Yeah I see your point, I guess I’m kinda lucky. I’m 36 and no one’s mentioned my love life tonight. All I’ve talked about is the Patriots and the Super Bowl.’  
‘Wanna trade topics?’ you asked and he chuckled. ‘Chris,’ he said outstretching his arm to shake your hand. ‘Y/N,’ you replied as you shook his hand gingerly.

The two of you chatted for a while, the alternative of going back to your seat for more awkward questions seemed thoroughly uninviting now and so you sat and drank making polite conversation. Playing out your wedding theory the both of you stayed away from the love life topic instead opting for nicer ones. You told him all about a large case you were in charge of at work and he seemed to take genuine interest, nodding along as you explained it as well as you could. He talked about his dog and briefly about work and you found that you were thoroughly enjoying yourself. About an hour later and you were disturbed by Steph’s drunk cousin, Tyler.  
‘Hey Y/N, long time no see huh?’ he asked as he came up behind your stool, leaning on it ever so slightly to keep himself swaying.  
‘Oh hi, Tyler. Uh yeah, it’s been a while,’ you said. He’d always been a little weird but you weren’t going to be downright rude and so you sat there in uncomfortable conversation with Chris watching in amusement. ‘How’ve you been?’  
‘Good, I mean alright. Sarah dumped me a month ago so there’s that.’  
‘Oh that’s too bad’ you sympathised, praying he would recognise your discomfort and take the hint and leave. ‘Yeah and I was talking to Steph and she mentioned that you were single so I thought why not come talk to you I mean we’ve always been good friends right?’ he said, nudging you exaggeratedly and winking. Oh god, you thought to yourself not only is he slurring at you but he’s trying to hit on you too. Unable to think of what to say your heart lifted as you heard Chris’ deep voice say ‘Actually buddy, she’s with me,’ and then he turned so he could put his arm around you. Smiling you nodded at Tyler who looked at you crestfallen, his drunken hopes evidently being dashed. ‘

'Oh, ‘he sighed, ‘well nice seeing you,’ he said before heading into the crowd. You watched as he got to another girl and started to chat her up too. Pulling away from Chris you exhaled ‘Thank you so much,’ you exclaimed, ‘I didn’t know what to say,’ you giggled and Chris laughed too, ‘Your face was a picture, honestly.’  
‘You see why I hate weddings?’  
‘Other than the questions?’  
‘Other than the questions. It’s just smug couples. Crying kids. And drunk guys hitting on people.’  
‘Well you’re in trouble then, this is only the engagement party.’  
‘I know.’ 

‘So come on then? You’ve talked a big game all night, how come a pretty woman like you doesn’t have a boyfriend.’  
‘Apparently, if you kill more than 4 in a lifetime you get cut off,’ you joked and Chris rolled his eyes.  
‘Oh C'mon,’ he said ‘real reason.’ And you paused. You were always prepared for weddings and the copious amount of questions but this was different. He was asking why and he seemed genuinely interested. ‘Oh, I don’t know. I guess I just don’t have time. The last time was in a relationship was just after law school then things became hectic and we sorta grew apart. After that, I just decided to keep it casual. And I like it like that, I can focus on my career which is what I want.’  
‘Yeah I get that,’ Chris replied and you both fell silent.  
‘So go on, what about you?’  
‘What about me?’  
‘Well, you said before that you were 36 and single. How come?’  
‘Same as you really, I don’t have time. The last girl I dated we went out for like 10 months, but I go away a lot and my schedules pretty weird so it gets hard being long distance. Not that I don’t want the whole marriage and kids thing someday, it just doesn’t seem to be happening.’  
‘Maybe you should just stop trying.’  
‘Now that’s just cynical,’  
‘I don’t mean that you should just stop trying I just mean, stop trying to make every relationship marriage and kids worthy. Maybe then it’ll just happen.’  
‘Yeah, I guess,’ he said. He picked up his beer and took a swig as you pondered his situation and as you watched him loosen his tie as an idea popped into your head.  
‘You know what you need,’ you said, and as Chris looked at you expectantly you rested your hand on his, ‘A fling.’ Chris chuckled. ‘Oh yeah?’  
‘Yeah, a fling, casual sex. Friends with benefits. The whole shebang.’  
‘And why do I need that?’  
‘Because you’re looking for the one. You just need to let off some steam and then you can plow ahead and find Mrs. Right.’ Chris shook his head amusedly and leaned into the space between you. You looked at his face, his blue eyes glinted in the light your eyes darted to his ample lips. ‘And where am I going to find a girl like that?’ he asked in a low gravelly voice, your heart raced as your eyes danced across his attractive face. Swallowing you replied, ‘I just might know one.’

Before you knew it his lips were crashing into yours. His strong hands came to your waist as your hands trailed up to his face, his beard was itchy under your palms but you didn’t mind. His tongue probed your bottom lip and you allowed him to deepen this kiss, the faint taste of beer hitting your senses. After a while you pulled away, your breath was ragged and his lips were plump now with a slight plum tint where your lipstick had smeared. Chris grinned as you looked at each other and then you slyly looked around to see if anyone had noticed your discretion. The party was still in full swing, most of the guests were now focusing on the bride and groom to be who were giving thank you speeches at the other end of the hall.

You turned back to Chris to find him watching you, his eyes hungry. ‘So,’ he whispered, and his voice made you lower belly shiver. ‘So,’ you replied, unsure of what your next move would be, but unfortunately your mouth spoke for you before your brain could and you blurted out, ‘Just a fling, yeah?’ I mean, this is just a one-night thing. Casual and that?’ Chris nodded, moving in towards you his large hands still resting your waist, leaning into his left side you whispered in his ear, ‘Bathroom, five minutes.’ 

And then you pulled away and slipped from his grasp. Standing from the chairs you smoothed out your dress and downed the rest of your drink. Heading from the bar you left the large function room into the lobby where your heels clicked on the smooth marble underfoot, your arms tingling as it was noticeably cooler out here than it was in there. Cursing Steph for not having had her engagement party in a hotel you headed to the bathroom and slipped inside. It was quite posh in your opinion, marble worktops and neat cubicles lined either side. To you joy you found it deserted. Yours was the only function in the building tonight and it was likely other guests could be using the other toilets inside the hall.  
Looking at yourself in the mirror you fixed your make up. As you smoothed out your dress you heard a slight knock at the door before it was pushed ever so slightly ajar and Chris’ head popped in. ‘Come in,’ you whispered and he did with the of look like a schoolkid who was about to get in trouble. Closing the door behind him you latched it. 

You sidled up towards him and he wrapped his arms around you. He was taller than you thought, though you’d seen him stood up before for the rest of the night he’d been your height and so you thanked God that you’d chosen to be wearing heels right now. Bending down he embraced you in a kiss. It started gentle but as he deepened the kiss he pushed you back so your back was pressing against the cool marble counter top. Your hands roamed his muscular body as you slipped his suit jacket off and onto the floor, Chris moaned and pulled you against him before lifting you up to sit on the counter.

Things were getting heated now and you moaned as he kissed your neck, his hands fumbling with the zipper on your dress. You pulled him closer as you unbuttoned his shirt allowing it to follow his suit jacket. He was gorgeous. His chest was muscular yet his waist was narrow and your hand roamed his back as he decided to abandon unzipping your dress and instead chose to hike it up to reveal your black lacy underwear. Chris’ hand teased your thigh, gently tracing up and down in soft circles. You moaned as he kissed you his hand cupping your mound over your knickers.

‘You’re so wet,’ he mumbled to which you nodded as his long fingers toyed with waistband. Moving your panties aside he let his middle finger roam your folds. You shivered under his touch and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. He slid his finger inside you as his thumb played expertly with your clit. Reaching down you palmed him through his dark gray trousers, his cock steadfastly becoming rock hard underneath your touch.

As he curved his fingers upwards you shuddered, the rhythmic movement hitting that sweet spot expertly. ‘Right there,’ you moaned as Chris did it again. As he pumped in and out all it took was one flick on your clit and you were climaxing. Your walls clenched around his fingers and your legs shuddered. Coming down from your high you turned your attention to his neglected erection. You unbuttoned his trousers and he pulled them and his boxers down, allowing it to spring free. You clasped your hand gently around his shaft and pumped. He placed his hands either side of you, his breathing was heavy as his head hung by your shoulder. Rubbing your thumb over the tip you pumped him more allowing your hand to slicken with pre cum. 

Leaning up you nibbled on his ear before asking, for a condom. Chris leaned down and grabbed one out of his suit jacket. Tearing open the small packet he rolled it on himself before coming back to you. Scooting yourself forward you let him come between your legs placing himself at your entrance he looked at you, you nodded and he gently eased himself inside. 

He was quite big, but once you adjusted to his size he started to pump in and out of you. His hands gripped your hips as he moved and you placed your hands on either side of his face as you kissed him. Before long you could feel another orgasm coming. As he slammed in and out of you he reached a hand down you play with your clit. That was it all it took to push you over the edge, your walls clenching around him and causing him to follow right after. You cried out as you rode out the aftershocks, his head coming to rest on your shoulder panting slightly. ‘That was amazing,’ he whispered in your ear but you only nodded, unable to speak just yet.

Soon after he pulled off you and you hopped off the counter, the marble now feeling cool against the back of your thighs. Cleaning yourselves up you pulled back on your clothing and straightened your appearances. Though you thought it would be awkward you found it wasn’t and you two giggled as you got dressed. ‘You were right, that was just what I needed,’ he said as you stood beside the bathroom door. Smirking at him you said ‘glad I could help,’ before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

Chuckling you left the ladies room and headed back to the party, with Chris scheduled to follow you a minute or two later. You guessed you couldn’t have been gone longer than twenty minutes it was doubtful you’d be missed. 

As you walked back in the party seemed to be dying down. You were no more than 10 feet in the door when you were intercepted by Steph. ‘There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you,’ she said embracing you in a quick hug. ‘I want you to meet the rest of the wedding party because you’ll be helping me plan everything. And we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together,’ she squealed, the excitement about the wedding beaming out of her, ‘Oh, fab! I need to nab the best man too,’ she said waving to someone behind you. You turned as a familiar face came into your field of vision and stopped in front of Steph ‘Chris this is Y/N my maid of honour, Y/N this is Chris. The best man.’

 

‘  
‘


	2. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and reader run into each other yet again.

You were late, not that you realized just how much, so you had gone back to your office to change out of your formal work wear before heading to Ben and Stephanie's. Just as you had tied the laces of your shoes you had happened to glance at your watch which now read 6:04 pm. Panic stuck your core as you had promised Steph you'd be at her house no later than 6:30 and she'd kill you if you were late.  
Haphazardly grabbing your bags and coat you raced down to the parking garage under your building. Hopping into your car you left hoping you'd be able to get across town in less than 20 mins in rush hour traffic. You had got about a mile down the road before traffic started to slow and your hopes fell. Pulling out your phone you sent an 'I'm not too far way’ text to Steph and hoped that she'd buy it and her annoyance would wane by the time you arrived. 

Taking all the shortcuts you could you ended up in their neighborhood at little after half past six. As you found a free space you heard the soft clink of glass in the back seat and thanked God that you had remembered to bring wine, hoping that it would appease Steph a little. Getting out of your car you headed up to their apartment and knocked on the door.

Ben answered the door a sympathetic 'you're in big trouble' look on his face. Dropping your bag and coat at the door you made your way into the kitchen to find Steph cooking manically.  
‘You promised you'd be here in time! I’ve been trying to keep everything warm for the past 15 minutes.'  
'I know, I'm sorry work ran over and I couldn't leave, then I hit all this traffic but I'm here now. Besides you know what it's like I'm surprised you didn't start cooking later' you said jokingly but Steph’s glare didn't waiver.  
'I did,’ she said sternly and you grimaced dropping your bottom lip out before saying you were sorry and pulling the bottle of wine out from behind your back and offering it out, allowing her to accept with open arms. 

'All is forgiven, I guess,' she said and you both giggled. After that you helped her dish out the food and chatted briefly about work, Steph was understanding when it came to your job, Ben was a lawyer too so she knew the kind of hours you had to do to keep ahead in your field. Steph headed into the dining room her arms laden with dishes and you followed behind in a similar fashion. Pushing open the sliding door she revealed their small but cozy dining room where the table was set neatly. Placing the hot heavy dishes down as fast as you could you watched as Steph took her place next to Ben but as she moved out of your way you saw another guest sat on the other side of the table. Chris, Ben’s best man. 

You smiled politely and he nodded in return as you slid yourself into the seat next to him watching as Steph ladled veg and meat onto your plates. 'Y/N you remember Chris right? Ben’s best man.'  
'Yeah, from your engagement party, right?' you said nonchalantly. It had been 3 weeks since the party and you had opted to put him out of your mind. Sure you'd had sex but it was a one-time thing, you guessed that the most you’d see him would be at the wedding and that was it. In fact, you were unsure as to why he was here tonight. 'Right, well anyway Chris said he'd help out tonight with the invitations after all 4 hands are better than one so I thought why not?'  
'Yeah it was totally like that,' Ben chuckled 'there was absolutely no Bridezilla rule that the groomsmen have to help as much as the bridesmaids, at all. I mean you buy that right Y/N?'  
'Yeah, I’m sure Stephie was totally calm. She didn't threaten you at all, did she?' you asked Chris in a half whisper. 

This was always the way you and Ben were around Steph. You had met Ben in your first year of law school, whilst he was in his last, initially thinking you two would start dating. It only took one disappointment of a date to convince you that you and Ben were in no way right for each other so instead you set him up with Steph on a blind date and now you were here watching them get married. You two were great friends and found tremendous joy in teasing her. Chris chuckled which made Steph pout. 'No, I promise I'm here of my own free will,' he said with a wink. A familiar flutter occurred in your stomach but you elected to ignore it. After that, dinner ran quite smoothly, the four of you joked and talked as Steph piled food onto your plates. Chris was explaining his last job to you all. 'Yeah it ended this week, I was lucky I could come to the engagement party really,' he explained glancing at you 'and I'm off for a good few months now. I'm in town until after the wedding and then I leave to film the newest Avengers movie. Three whole months away from home but it should be fun, ‘you nodded. 'So you'll be around when Steph goes all Bridezilla? At least I'll have somewhere to crash,' Ben joked but Steph only poked a finger in his ribs and said with a grin, 'you better stop making these Bridezilla jokes or there won't be a wedding.' Ben held his hands up in mock surrender and started to clear away the plates, Steph followed him but asked you and Chris to head to the lounge so you could start writing the invitations.

The both of you took a seat sofa in the lounge and an awkward silence descended into the air like a thin fog. Sipping your glass of wine you fiddled with your necklace whilst Chris shifted in his seat before turning to look at you. 'So,'  
'So,' you mimicked, and you swore you saw his neck flush deep pink in the lamp light, 'This is awkward, huh.'  
'Just a little.'  
'About the engagement party, I didn't know you were well y’know when I-'  
'Hey, I suggested it. I mean it's not a big deal. It was a one-time thing it's not our fault we have to see each other now and anyway we're two adults. I think we can cope with seeing someone, we've slept with, more than once,' you said. Chris heaved a sigh of relief and you giggled. Chris chuckled too which egged you on. By the time Steph and Ben returned you two were in a serious fit of laughter.  
'What's so funny?’ asked Ben, who was bringing desserts, wine, and the invitations.  
'Nothing,' you both said in unison and the couple shrugged evidently unabashed at your odd state. Steph doled out pens and invitations as well as a guest list, sectioning off the people you had to write to. After three hours of writing, you were almost done and ready to call it a day. Slamming his pen down in exhaustion and stretching Ben said, 'I think we're done for the night, right guys?' Chris agreed and you nodded though you were unable to talk due to yawning, the few glasses of wine you'd drunk having made you sleepy and warm. 'I should make a move,' you said getting up from your seat and stretching, but you wobbled slightly, evidently how unaware how tipsy you actually were.  
'You can't drive yet sweetheart,' Steph cooed and you frowned having forgotten you'd drove straight from work. 'Fuck,' you muttered but as Chris stood, he said 'well, I can give you a lift Y/N I've only had a beer I'm fine to drive.'  
'Oh, erm…thanks,' you replied, and then the two of you bid your goodbyes and headed to Chris' car. The night air was cold on your now and you shivered as you walked the short distance to the vehicle, he opened your door for you and you slid in, climbing in not a moment later.

The night had worn you out and so you were tired, meaning the ride was mostly silent, after you gave him your address, except for the background radio noise. 'Tonight was nice,' Chris said after 10 mins.  
'Yeah, it was.’  
'You don't think they noticed anything? Before I mean. You haven’t told Steph, have you?'  
'What? Oh no, I don't think they noticed anything and no I didn't tell Steph. It was just a fling and I didn't want her to freak out or anything.'  
'You think she'd freak?' he asked his eyebrow raised. 'No of course not she'd probably not even care. As long as we don't mess up the wedding of course,' you joked.  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. It's a shame though, I really enjoyed myself that night.'  
'Yeah?' you asked intrigued by this declaration, you had too but you were certain it could not happen again so you hadn't thought about it.  
‘You were right, I needed to blow off some steam,’ he chuckled fidgeting nervously in his seat. 'I told you!'  
'I know I know, it's a shame it can't happen again,' he said, glancing at you for a second. His blue eyes flitted across your face and you stared at him in curiosity unable to think of what to say. Silence fell into the car again and you fiddled with a hole in your jeans, 'Well I guess we could. I mean if you wanted to you don't have to if you don't. It's just that we're going to be seeing each other quite a bit these next few months and-'  
'Y/N are you saying what I think you are?'  
'Well, do you want to?'  
'I don't know. I've never really done this before,' you fell silent as Chris pulled up outside your apartment building. He unbuckled his seat as he cut the engine then turned to look at you. Before he could speak you leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss. Chris reciprocated and you brought your hand to his face, deepening it. Pulling back slightly with a heavy breath you whispered 'do you want to come upstairs?'

Chris nodded.


	3. Groundrules

It was warm. That you were acutely aware of as you opened your eyes you found yourself to be lying in a direct sun beam, the curtains still open from the night before. You shifted, the heat from the light becoming more uncomfortable by the minute but as you did you found yourself bumping into something behind you. Hoisting yourself up on one elbow you turned to look to the side of you and found Chris' peaceful face sleeping beside you, his long sculpted arm wrapped around your waist. Hazy memories of the night before came flooding back to you. You inviting him up to your apartment, him and you barely made it to the elevator before throwing yourself at each other. Getting to your apartment door with him behind you nibbling on your neck, you'd then made your way to your bedroom and had amazing sex before collapsing in exhaustion, the long day and wine finally catching up on you causing you to fall into a deep slumber. 

Peeling his arm off of you, you maneuvered yourself out of his grasp and got up out of bed where you then threw on a t-shirt and grabbed some clothes from your dresser before proceeding to tiptoe to your bathroom down the hall. Shedding the t-shirt you clambered into your shower and turned on the water, it ran cold for a minute before warming up and you stood there allowing the water to wash over you. You mulled over last night’s events and wondered what you were going to do once he woke up. You hadn't spoken much about what this meant other than what you said in his car about it being a casual thing. You contemplated the situation. And as you frequently in situations like this you started to draw up a pro and con list in your head. On the one hand, it was a bit of fun. A good stress reliever considering your job and wedding prep were so stressful. You were going to have to see him a lot over the coming months, it might as well be fun. Also, the sex was amazing.

On the other hand, Steph could freak if she found out you two had slept together fearing it would interfere with the wedding. As well as this he wasn’t used to casual dating and it could get unpleasant if he got in too deep. Getting out of the shower you dried off and changed into your clothes before you and headed back to your room. Before you got there though you found Chris standing aimlessly in the lounge. He paused, running a hand on the back of his neck, then greeted you. 'Morning. Breakfast?' you stated rather than asked and then you walked past him through to the kitchen and started pulling food out the fridge and turning to your stove.

Chris follow behind you and leaned on the counter watching you. 'So,' he started ' last night was fun.'  
'Yeah it was,’ you agreed casually, moving the eggs around in the pan, not turning so he couldn't see your face  
'And what we said last night?'  
'What did we say?'  
'About this thing we've got goin’. What do you think?'  
'I don't know.'  
‘Because if you're having second thoughts we can just call it a day. Draw a line under it and forget it ever happened.' You started to move the eggs from the pan to the plate, shoving the toast beside them, and you grabbed the coffee pot and went to the kitchen table and sat down. Chris followed you but his eyes bore into your face, waiting for an answer. As you started to eat you looked up and said 'If we’re going to do this we need ground rules.'  
'Ground rules?'  
‘Yeah, I mean this isn't a relationship. It's just sex.'  
'Yeah of course. So what rules?'  
'Well first off no dates.'  
'Obviously.'  
'And we don't tell Ben or Steph.'  
'You think?'  
‘Yeah, they won't see it as simply as we do they'll get all uncomfortable.'  
'I guess you're right, we date other people?'  
'Yeah, and we don't get jealous.'

'So we're doing this?'   
'Yeah, I think we are,' Chris smiled raising his mug of coffee in celebration. You clinked yours against his in jest and smirked. This was going to be fun.


	4. Until Next Time

Since Chris had left on Saturday morning you hadn’t heard from him. Though you weren’t too worried you were unsure whether to text him or not. After a long day at the office, you found yourself climbing into your car absolutely exhausted. You could feel a knot in your neck and a migraine was building behind your temples, but as you rested against the headrest in your car preparing yourself for the drive home you felt your buzz in your pocket. Pulling it out you looked at the screen to see the name 'Chris' name imprinted upon it, a bubble of text underneath it reading: you busy? Opening up the message you responded that you weren’t and awaited a reply, less than 30 seconds later another message came through asking if you wanted to come to his place, an address typed out below. Replying hurriedly you put the car in gear and set off to your new destination. 

Chris' apartment complex was nice. You found a car park next to an old stone building and you pulled up before walking around the front of the building and pressing the buzzer for 6A. Chris buzzed you in automatically and you made your way up. He opened the door quickly as you knocked and greeted you with a hug as you place as your bag at the door and followed him inside. It was a tidy place with beautiful wood floors and tasteful decoration though very obviously a bachelor pad. He made small chit chat as you came into the lounge sitting on his sofa. A football game was on TV but Chris paid no attention to it, you were about to speak but before you could you found yourself being bowled over by a dog. An energetic thing, you couldn't help but laugh as he jumped over at you begging for your attention.  
'Sorry that's just Dodger, he gets excited around new people. Dodge get down,' he said pulling him off you gently by his collar. Dodger seemed dismayed but obeyed all the same. 

'So'  
'So,' he repeated and you giggled, this was seemingly becoming your thing. But as he spoke he seemed nervous, 'I'm sorry I message sooner I didn't want to seem too needy. I've never really done this before.'  
'It's okay, you don't have to worry. It's not as if we’re dating, you're not gonna scare me off.' Chris sighed but before he had time to get in his head you kissed him. He was taken off guard but reciprocated all the same and soon you were full on making out on his couch. 

You moved into his lap and he moaned. As you kissed he ran his hands up a down your back and unhooked your bra which you slipped out under your shirt before you moved your fingers in his hair. You grinded on him, feeling his erection grow through his jeans. Pulling back to his dismay you got up before grabbing his hand and pulling him with you. He led you to the bedroom and once inside you pushed him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat down with a thud. Kissing him once against you pulled off his thin t-shirt before descending to your knees. He groaned as you palmed him through his jeans, the outline of his cock now visible. Unbuckling his belt and pants you allowed him to pull them down with his boxers and kick them off to one side. You then descended back to his cock which now rested against his belly. You grasped it firmly, your thumb running over the tip. As you pumped gently you leant down and took him in your mouth ever so slightly and sucking. Chris moaned and his hands came to your hair. You took him out of your mouth and licked a stripe from base to tip before taking him back in your mouth bobbing your head up and down.

As you lapped at him you felt Chris’ squirm underneath you, his breath becoming heavier with each passing second. 'Fuck,' he said his hips jutting upwards as your cheeks hollowed out. 'I'm gonna,' but all you could do was hum in response which pushed him over the edge. Chris' hips faltered as your tongue swirled at his tip, and hot cum hit the back of your throat and after a couple more sucks you pulled off, pumping a couple more times as he flaked back on the bed. 'You alright?' you asked but he only nodded in respond making you snicker. Coming to a sitting position he pulled you between his legs and heaved your skirt down the allowing you sit down on his lap so he could kiss you again. As he unbuttoned your shirt his mouth left a trail of hot kisses from your lips down to your breasts. 

His breath is warm and heavy and you could feel yourself becoming wetter by the second as he swirled your nipple with his tongue, sucking on it slightly. You groaned as he took your other between his fingers, pinching it slightly, as his other his other hand ran over your thigh, getting ever closer to your wet folds.

'Chris?' you asked, your breath unsteady as his hands moved into your underwear and onto clit. 'Yeah?'  
'Fuck me,' you stated. With that declaration Chris stopped what he was doing and pushed you off onto the bed going quickly to his nightstand, he was back in a second condom in hand. Coming to rest in between your legs he placed himself at your entrance before pushing in. You shivered as he filled you, his mouth coming to suck on your neck. As he moved, your hips followed his rhythm, making him elicit a throaty moan. After a while, you could feel your orgasm building and so you rolled him onto his back so you could take control, grinding down on his hard cock. His hands caressed your breasts as you rode him one hand playing with your clit. 

You moved yourself a few more times before the coil inside you snapped and your body was awash with pleasure. As you came down from your high you felt him shake underneath you and with a hearty moan, his head hit the pillow. As you moved off him and lay at his side, his cock softened. Both of you lay still, basking in the afterglow you bodies sweaty and your hearts racing. Your legs were still a bit weak you watched Chris rise from the bed and discard the used condom in the bin near his bed. As you got up off the bed you walked towards him laying a hand on his chest. Chris leant down to place a kiss on your cheek. 'I should go,' you muttered. 

Chris nodded and observed as you pulled on your underwear and skirt before picking up your shirt and heading to the lounge. He followed you after donning some boxers as you picked up your bra and slipped it on with your shirt.  
'Until next time?' You asked  
'Until next time,' he said and you smiled before moving to the door and back to your car.


	5. Bridal Fittings

You were super stressed. Between work and helping Steph, you were under so much pressure you thought you might explode. If planning a wedding as this demanding you hoped you never got married and though you loved Steph dearly you thought it was possible that you might scream if you saw another registry item or wedding favour. Which is why you were thankful that over the past few weeks you'd had Chris. He'd been a godsend, whenever you were stressed you two would get together and he’d help you relieve stress, so to speak. At this moment in time, you were headed to a bridal boutique downtown to try on your bridesmaid’s dresses and have a bridal fitting for Steph. Stepping into the shop your eyes were assaulted by an array of colours. Racks and racks of outfits in all shapes and sizes lined the room and at the end of it was an archway to another part of the shop and so you decided to head down there, hoping to find your party. As you reached the archway you found the room be a large dressing room. Cubicles lined one wall whilst a podium and mirror were the main attraction. Stood in the middle of the area were Steph and the rest of her bridesmaids. Her cousin Annie and her sister in law Claire were her other main bridesmaids with Ben’s nieces being flower girls.

‘You're here thank god!' Steph said anxiously, ‘they're just going to measure you and then they're going to see of your dress will fit?' she explained indicating for you to step up to the podium where a middle aged woman waited for you with an outstretched tape measure. After everyone had been measured the women led the group and headed into the front of the shop to begin her search for dresses. Chatting with the others and sipping complimentary champagne you threw Steph reassuring glances trying to convince her everything would be fine. As her favourite colour was blue she'd opted for it as her colour scheme, though you had your sneaking suspicions that this choice less to do with your best friend’s favourite colour and more to do with the colours of the New England Patriots, of which Ben was a lifelong fan. As she had already picked them out online it was simply a matter of trying them on and seeing if they fit and marking for any alterations. 

To your relief, yours fit perfectly as did the older bridesmaids. However, since earlier discussions Ben’s niece Mia had grown quite a bit and her dress was now too short. Dismayed Steph looked to be on the verge of tears after he seamstress explained that they'd have trouble altering it, and the next size up would be too big. Stepping in you reminded her that you hadn’t paid for anything yet and that by the time the wedding rolled around, Mia would most likely fit into the next size up and any alterations would be easily fixable. Steph seemed calmed by this notion and relaxed as she spent some time watching the group as you posed in your new bridesmaid’s dresses before she changed into her dress and prepared for it to be altered. You were stunned and couldn't help but feel tears in your eyes when she stepped out in her gown. She looked truly beautiful, her long golden hair cascading down her shoulders over the off white bodice. The dress ran straight down accentuating her gorgeous figure. You were so happy for her. 

The six of you spent a good amount of time gushing over the dress before you were made to move on as another were fitting was due. Leaving the parlour a little after six you all grabbed dinner at the diner next door the topic of conversation dominated by wedding problems. 'I'm still unsure of what colour to have the flowers, I was thinking of having brighter ones to contrast your dresses. Like light pink roses or maybe sunflowers or something, right Y/N?' she asked as you looked up from your phone. 'Oh yeah, that sounds good. Maybe white roses or something as well,’ you said, though your attention was elsewhere. Steph watched you curiously as you picked up your phone and looked at the 'you free?' text you had just received from, Chris. Biting your lip you bit the bullet and responded that you were. ‘Sorry Stephie, I’ve got to go, work stuff,’ you lied before bidding your farewells and leaving. When you got to his apartment you fell into your new routine. He buzzed you in and you made your way upstairs and let yourself in, only to be greeted by Dodger who was outrageously excited to see you. You found Chris in the lounge and you fell down beside him on the sofa with a great sigh. 'Tough day?' he asked.

'Dress fitting.'  
'Well say no more.'  
'I could have been worse I supposed. We only need to change one dress for Bens niece y'know little Mia so it was crisis averted. Steph looks gorgeous in her wedding dress it's so beautiful I can't wait for Ben to see her in it.'  
'And here you told me you don't like weddings.'  
'Oh shut up. I don't. I just get swept up in the excitement sometimes. Anyway do you want to see it, I've got pictures?' you asked as you routed around in your purse for your phone.   
'Sure,' Chris replied as you pulled out your phone and showed him Steph in her gown, his head was resting against your as you held the phone for him to see, ‘she looks beautiful doesn't she.'   
'Yeah she does, Ben’s a lucky guy.'  
'All thanks to me and my match making skills,'  
'Yeah, Ben told me about that. Said you two had a disastrous first date.'  
'Yeah, but it was all meant to be I mean look what happened.'  
'Yeah I guess, does Steph not mind?' he asked pulling away as you turned to look him, his face struck with genuine curiosity and a hint of embarrassment as you snorted and said 'why would she? It was one date. He didn't even kiss me.' Then you turned back to your phone to bring up the other pictures and he turned back to look with you as you brought of up one of you in your dress. 'You look beautiful,' Chris said looking down at you but you rolled your eyes. 

‘Thanks, look at this one of Mia pulling down one of the racks, the woman nearly had a heart attack,' you chortled but his response was half hearted. He seemed to be thinking about something as you tucked your phone back into your bag and moved to face him, placing a hand on his cheek which stirred him from his thoughts. 'How about you help me forget just how stressful today was?' and before he answered he got up and threw your over his shoulder in one successful scoop, eliciting a giggle from you, and marched to his bedroom.


	6. Suit Fittings

It was early on Saturday morning. The bright summer sunlight illuminated your living room as you sat on the floor in front of your sofa, papers and case notes littering your floor like a blanket. With a mug of coffee in hand and the TV playing to itself in the background you worked happily, the home comforts and your pajamas made working on the weekend all the more bearable. As you poured over your most recent case you jotted down notes for Monday's meeting. Leaning back against the couch you sighed, then raised your mug to your lips and turned up the volume of the TV. 

As you did there was a loud grinding noise as your phone buzzed against your wooden coffee table. 'Hey, Steph.'  
'Y/N, I need your help!'  
'Why, what's the matter?'  
'I'm freaking out, Ben is going suit shopping today and I've tried to find out what exactly he's buying but he's being so secretive. I'm worried he's going to buy something stupid.'   
'I'm sure he won't,' you reassured but you knew she wouldn't rest. 'You're right, because you're going to go down to the store and check out what's going on.'  
'Stephie don't you think you're being a little bit ridiculous,'  
'Y/N, please. You know how stressful it is and Ben's mom keeps sending me all these hints about them paying for everything I just don't want any reason for there to be any animosity.'  
'And just how do you suppose I do this?'  
'Perhaps, bump into them accidentally on purpose and offer to tag along? Oh please Y/N and I'll owe you forever.'  
'Fine.'  
'Brilliant. It's Lombardi's tailors and Ben has just left, his appointment is in half an hour so get a move on. You're a doll, love you, bye,’ she said as she hung up the phone causing you to groan. Moving your papers from your lap you hoisted yourself up off the floor and headed to your bedroom to change. Luckily your apartment was closer to the tailors than Steph’s and you found yourself rounding the corner of the block to find Ben and Joe, one of the groomsmen, loitering outside the shop.

Walking casually, as if you always shopped in this side of town, you strolled along the sidewalk until you were about 8 feet away from the two men. Feigning surprise you walked up behind Ben and placed your hand on his back. He turned, shock on his face which turned to smile. 'Hi!' you exclaimed, in an exaggeratedly fake voice. 'Hey, Y/N.'   
'What are guys up to? I was just about to get some breakfast if you want to join me.'   
'Uh, actually were waiting to go for our suit fitting,'  
'Bummer,' you said as Chris and the final groomsmen and page boy arrived. You greeted them warmly. 'Y/N,' Chris said, 'What are you doing here?'  
'I was grabbing some breakfast when I bumped into Ben, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to grab something to eat.'  
'Like I said Y/N, we've got this suit fitting. You guys should go in, I'll be there in a minute,' Ben said, curiosity now on his face. The group disbanded leaving Ben’s side, yet Chris remained his faced bemused. Blowing air through your lips you muttered.  
'Why don't I join you guys then we can get something to eat,' Chris nodded but Ben rolled his eyes.  
'She put you up to this didn't she?' you nodded guiltily, and Ben heaved a sigh making Chris shriek with laughter, the idea that Steph needed someone to spy on his best friend being incredibly funny to him. 'I'm sorry Benji, but bride’s orders. I'll stay out of the way I promise. How about I pay for dinner?' you said with a wink before you hustled past them both and into the tailor's shop. 

The tailor's shop was very small. The main room was wood paneled with dark green walls that boasted many photo frames or past clients or brochures. The carpet was old as were the long glass paneled cabinets that the group stood in between, talking to the tailor. Ben and Chris entered behind you as you were beckoned in by a small Italian man. He introduced himself as Giovanni and summoned your party through to the back room which held couches and mirrors, and then he told you all to take a seat whilst he gathered his pad and tape measure. One by one he boys stepped up to the man and were measured, so he knew what sizes he was looking for later in the day. Ben was of course first. You sat next to Chris on the sofa watching as Giovanni moved expertly around Ben jotting down measurements. You hadn't had sex all week due to your hectic schedule a fact you were acutely aware of as you felt the heat from Chris' leg as it pressed up against yours. You were snapped out of your thoughts as Giovanni spoke, 'So Mr. Johnson, this is the beautiful bride no?' Ben chuckled but shook his head, 'No, Giovanni this is my blushing bride's spy, right Y/N?'  
'That's me, I'm instructed to influence good decisions, Giovanni,' you said, fidgeting as Chris' leg vibrated against yours whilst he chuckled with the rest of the group.  
'Well I hope we have what you're looking for,' he said as Ben stepped down allowing Chris to step up from the bench and start to be measured. You watched as Giovanni moved his hands up and down Chris, sculpted body, and you suddenly became ridiculously warm. Chris caught your gaze and you realized you'd been staring, mouth slightly ajar, so you shifted uncomfortably in your seat and threw yourself into the conversation that was happening beside you about football. As you turned away Chris smirked, pleased with the impact he was having on you. 

Once they were all done you Giovanni instructed you to pack up and follow him to the other room, an instruction that you followed slowly as Chris joined your side. Whispering for only you to hear he asked, 'you alright there princess?'  
'Fine,' you muttered unable to meet his gaze, a pink tinge coloring your features.  
'Huh, because if I didn’t know any better I'd say you were staring,' he said before speeding up and joining the boys in the other room, leaving you flustered and unable to speak.

Opting to stay away from him you stuck to Ben like glue as he browsed for his suit amongst the samples. Every one he liked he'd pick up and hold in front of him waiting for the tell-tale expression that gave him his decision. Finally, he opted for 3 piece navy suits, a color that complimented your dresses very well. Giovanni found the chosen style and placed different sizes onto a rack before he showed them the changing rooms. However, he was unable to provide any help since he was forced to depart for other customers. The boys grabbed their sizes and headed into the cubicles shouting for you at intervals to swap garments for them if they didn’t fit. Ben was done first and he left the cubicle, shutting its door behind him, and came to stand in front of you gesturing to his new ensemble, 'do you approve?' He asked and you nodded ferociously, ‘yes! You look gorgeous Benji, I have such good taste! I mean you have such good taste,' you joked causing him to roll his eyes. Joe came out then looking just as good and you clapped in approval. 

'Look I've got to get out of this and sort Ryan's page boy outfit out with Joe. But you gon' come help me pick out ties and pocket square, right? I'm assuming they'll have to match something Steph’s already picked.'  
'See you're learning and yeah I'll head out front and ask-'  
'-Hey Y/N,' you heard Chris' voice shout from his cubicle.   
'Yeah?'   
'There's not another pair of pants in this size on the rack is there?' you moved to the rack and scanned for his size 'doesn't seem to be,' you shouted.  
'What's up bud?' Ben asked through the door.   
'I've sorta busted the zipper on these ones.'  
'Well, we’ll just tell Giovanni and he can-' you proposed but Ben shook his head, 'we can't they're rented, we're not buying but we'll have to if he finds out. Steph'll kill me if we go over the budget she's set aside for this bit. What should we do?'  
'Don't panic, look go and sort out the page boy, ties and that and I'll see what I can do.'  
'You're a lifesaver,' Ben said before kissing the top of your head and going to find Joe and Ryan who were looking at children's attire. Walking up to the door you knocked gently and you heard it unlock. Pulling it open you stepped inside to find Chris half dressed, his strapping torso on display. 'So what's the matter?' you asked but you were taken off guard as he grabbed your face and kissed you.  
'This wasn't about pants was it?' you asked breathily causing him to chuckle, 'Nah, I saw you looking at me before and I know you've been busy all week thought I'd help you out,’ he said kissing you again.

'Here?'  
'Here,' he repeated his mouth moving to your neck his hands roaming your body. You tried to resist, I mean there were three other guys waiting for you two, surely someone would notice, but your worries melted as Chris started lowering himself to his knees.

He inched your red sundress up allowing it to fall into your grasp. You held it up as he kneeled in front of you his fingers roaming your thighs. You could feel his warm breath as he inched your underwear down to your ankles allowing you to kick them aside. The sight of his gorgeous face and his chiseled chest made you dripping wet. You leant back against the mirror, though the glass was cold against your bare shoulders, and allowed your legs to move forward and be nudged further apart by Chris as he leaned in and lapped at your slick folds.   
As you squirmed under his touch he chuckled, his effect on you amusing him, causing the sensation to heighten due to the vibrations. He pulled back slightly so he could hoist one of your legs over his shoulder. He lapped at you, his tongue flicking over your clit, causing your legs to twitch in pleasure. His fingers paused, lingering at your entrance before he dipped them in. As he curled his fingers inside you moaned, your fist coming to your mouth to keep quiet. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at it as he worked in steady rhythm, his beard scratching at your thighs. Resting your head against the mirror you close your eyes. The sensation was building in your lower abdomen and you knew you wouldn't last long. 

At a knock at the door, your eyes flew open and Chris paused for a second before continuing as Ben’s voice echoed through the wood. 'You alright in there?’ he asked and you cringed. Chris didn't stop, seemingly being intent on torturing you today and you mustered the calmest and collected voice possible and replied 'yeah...we're fine. Almost done,' but as you said it his tongue flicked across your clit, causing you to squeak. Ben seemed unfazed and informed you that Ryan was sorted and he'd be waiting in the other room to pick out ties. Your head dropped back as Chris worked faster and soon you were cumming, your walls clenching around his fingers, your juices dripping on his chin. You were sensitive as he licked a couple more times so you pushed him off, yet allowed him to slip your underwear back on before he rose to a standing position looking at you grinning.

Hitting him half-heartedly in the chest you glared at him. 'What was that? Could you imagine if Ben heard oh my God,' you said covering your hands with your face. 'Pfft, he didn't and besides you didn't seem to mind when your eyes were rolling back in your head.'  
'Not. The. Point. I'm gonna get you back for that,’ you whispered before checking your appearance in the mirror, raising your head up high and strutting out of the changing room.


	7. Throw The Guy a Bone

The wedding was drawing ever nearer, in fact, it was less than a month away but thankfully everything was falling into place. Everything was booked and paid for and the only things left to do now were the bachelor/bachelorette parties which had been left in yours and Chris' capable hands. 

You had enjoyed planning the perfect send-off party for your best friend but she had insisted that she wanted to repay you for all your hard work, Chris too. And so you were entering one of the fanciest restaurants in town ready to dine on the happy couple’s dollar. The maître d’ greeted you warmly, informing you that you were first to arrive and that you should wait in the bar. Chris joined you shortly afterward and the two of you ordered drinks in anticipation for Steph and Bens arrival. Amid conversation with him, you felt a hand on your arm and you turned to find Steph stood behind you, Ben at her side. Greetings were made and hugs doled out before your party headed to your table. Chris and you dropped into your seats opposite each other and took a menu from the waiter, as Ben pulled back Steph’s chair and ushered her to sit down. Before he could do the same you heard a loud booming voice from behind him and as he moved a handsome man came partially into your eye line. Adam Nicholls. You dropped your eyes to the menu as they chatted, Chris watching you closely.

'Ben Johnson,' he said clapping ben on the back, 'how've you been, man? What's it been three, no four years?'  
'Adam! Yeah, crazy isn't it. How ya been?'  
'Good, good.’  
‘You remember Steph right? We’re getting married.'  
'Of course, stunning as ever. Congratulations man that’s amazing. When’s the big day?' Adam inquired, as Steph stood to allow him to place a kiss on her cheek.  
'Just under a month.'  
'Cool, hope it goes well for you.'  
'Thanks, man, hey what you up to now?'  
'I went into tax law about a year ago, incredible switch bud-. Y/N? I'm sorry I didn’t see you there,' he said smiling at you.  
'Hey Adam,' you said manoeuvring out of your seat and around Ben so you could give him a hug, 'tax law huh? Let me guess the money's amazing.'  
'You know it, and I already made partner.'  
'Really?' you and Ben said in unison, clearly impressed.  
'Yeah, I mean-' he paused glancing to the other side of the room, 'heck, I've gotta go but I'd love to catch up with you two sometime.’  
'Sure, sounds great,' you agreed as Ben nodded graciously.  
'Well, why don't you give me your number and we can set something up. I think I have yours Ben.'  
'Sure, give me your phone,' you said smiling as you inputted the digits into the phone. 'I'll be in touch,’ he said and then he left allowing the two of you to join Steph and Chris back at the table.You sat down and picked up the menu again, scanning over the luxurious food to decide what you want. You could feel eyes on your face but as you looked up Chris' eyes were staring inherently at his menu. It was a moment before anyone spoke, Steph making the first move.

'So Y/N, where do you think Adam will take you on your date?' she said earning a snicker from Ben, 'You should try that new Italian place uptown I heard it's amazing but very pricey.'  
'What do you mean a date?'  
'Oh C'mon. He was totally asking you out, right guys?' she said and Ben agreed as if you were missing the obvious point.  
'He was not.'  
'He asked for your number!'  
'So we can all catch up!' you exclaimed but Ben winced. 'He's not seen me in 4 years you really think he has my number, please Y/N.'  
'Maybe he knows you couldn’t organize an orgy in a brothel so he's doing it all via me,' you sneered to which Chris snorted and Steph sighed.  
'Y/N honey I love ya. But that was the most naïve thing you’ve ever said and anyway I thought you'd be thrilled I mean you were completely in love with him most of the first year of law school.’  
'You were?' Ben questioned curiously.  
'I wasn't in love with him! Okay sure I liked the guy for a hot minute but I seem to remember that he never, in fact, liked me like that.'  
'Well he likes ya now, and I see why,' Steph said gesturing to your rather low cut dress making you roll your eyes thoroughly displeased with being tormented. Looking back to the menu you fell into a sulk, Ben and Steph shared a look and then decided to drop the topic. 

As dinner wore on you lightened up, the more drinks you had made the earlier sour mood evaporate instantly. You joked and laughed with the three of them, though Chris seemed to be out of sorts, you thought nothing of it as you ordered dessert. Halfway through your raspberry cheesecake, your phone buzzed and unrecognized number lighting up the screen. Steph motioned you to answer it and you could feel eyes on you as you picked up the call. 'Hello,' you said already knowing who'd be on the other end of the line.  
'Y/N it's Adam from before I was wondering if you were free next Friday. I thought that perhaps we could catch dinner and a movie.’  
'Next Friday, gee I don't know I mean I'd have to see what Ben is up to,' you said looking at Ben who shook his head and then to Steph who was miming aggressively at you for not agreeing to go out with him outright, 'Actually I was thinking just the two of us?'  
'Oh, just us two?'  
'I mean you don't have to if you don't want I just thought you might like to I guess go out on a date.'  
'No, no it's not that I just-' you paused biting your lip and looking at the faces of your friends. Steph was nodding aggressively encouraging you to say yes as was Ben but your eyes landed on Chris. Fiddling with his napkin his eyes were away from you and you could feel a knot form in your stomach, but you didn't know why. I mean sure this would be the first date you'd been on in ages and yes you and Chris were still fooling around but you didn't know why you didn't just say yes straight away. 

Adam was smart, successful and ridiculously handsome. You'd been hopelessly in love with him for months in law school but he'd never batted an eye. Surely you'd want to date him now. Biting your lip you said 'okay.'  
'Brilliant I'll pick you up at your place next Friday, half seven sound good? Just text me your address,’ he said. You agreed and hung up the phone just as Steph went into full best friend mode discussing what you were going to do outfit wise and continued until the group was outside waiting for the valet. Ben and Steph were first and so you and Chris were left waiting in front of the restaurant. 

'You wanna come over to mine for a bit?' you asked.  
'Nah, I should head home I've got stuff to do tomorrow I really should get an early night,' he replied. You nodded understandingly and he waved as you climbed into your car and drove off. He watched as your car got smaller in the distance and he sighed, an unfamiliar knot in his stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Half seven on Friday evening rolled around atrociously quickly. Work had been hectic and besides work colleagues, you hadn’t seen another living soul in a week. Your days had been filled with 12 hours at the office, take out menus and 1 am bedtimes. It had been crazy. So you raced home as soon as you could on Friday afternoon so you could shower and shave practically everything. You styled your hair in loose curls and opted for natural makeup. Once dressed in your favorite cocktail dress and added the finishing touches to your outfit just as the buzzer rang. 

Adam made his way up and you placed the flowers he gave you in water before you left your apartment. He took you to a quaint Italian place uptown and you both reminisced about law school and talked about your obvious crush on him. He explained that he had been interested in you but unfortunately back then he pretty much just slept around and you were looking for a boyfriend at the time. Other than that you didn't have much in common but you listened to him talk about his job and being made partner, with you filling him in briefly on your life.

After dessert, you made your way to the movie theatre across the street where you saw a terribly mediocre buddy cop comedy flick. Though not your cup of tea you found that you had had fun somewhat. He parked around the corner of your building and bid you good night and you smiled and he lay a soft kiss on your lips. Saying goodnight to him you climbed out of the car and round to the front of your building. Occupied by rooting around in your bag you were surprised when you looked up to see Chris lurking by the main entrance.

'Chris?' you asked confused as he turned around to facing you, 'what are you doing here?'  
‘Oh hey Y/N. Erm, I texted you asking if you were busy but you didn't get back to me, I was in the area though so I thought I'd swing by and see if you were free.'  
'Oh erm, yeah I guess, sorry I didn't reply I was on a date.'  
'The guy from the restaurant, that was tonight?'  
'Yeah,'  
'Shit sorry I didn't know, he's not. I mean he's not coming up or anything because I can leave, just say the word.'  
'Nah he's gone.'  
'Didn't even walk you to your door? What a gentleman.'  
'He was alright and anyway I can look after myself,' you said opening the main door and stepping through, 'besides I didn't want to share the rest of my cheesecake with him.'  
'You have cheesecake?' Chris asked excitedly causing you to laugh as the two of you made your way up to your apartment.

Settling at the counter in your kitchen you grabbed two forks and lay the cheesecake from your purse out on the table, unwrapping it gently from the foil it was contained in. Begrudgingly you gave Chris a fork and the two of you tucked in, 'so come on then. How was the date?'  
'Okay,’ you said to Chris' raised eyebrow, 'what it was. The restaurant was lovely even if the film was rubbish I still had a good time.'  
'What about the guy?'  
'What about him?'  
'Say what you want about the places you went to but it's all about who you were with. So, spill.'  
'He was okay.'  
'Just okay?'  
'Well he was sweet, he brought me flowers,’ you said nodding to the flowers on your windowsill, 'though he talked about himself a lot and we don't really have much in common. Oh, I don't know!'  
'Would you go out with him again?' Chris asked shoveling cheesecake into his mouth, observing you patiently. You shifted in your seat, you hadn't really thought about it and Chris seemed to have a habit of putting you on the spot.

‘Honestly....I don't think I would.'  
'At least you were honest,' he said and you nodded thoughtfully. ‘I mean you coulda thrown the poor guy a bone and had sex with him but y'know,' he said chuckling at your outraged expression.  
‘Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a lady! And I don't sleep with a guy on the first date.'  
'Yeah? I mean I've got an engagement party story that contradicts that statement but sure, you're a lady.’  
'That's different.'  
'Mmhmm.'  
'It is!'  
'Sure.'  
'You're infuriating!' you said, as Chris laughed his hand clutching his chest as he got too into it. He moved around the table and came to your side, your jaw clenched as he tilted it towards him forcing you to look at him. 'I’m sorry honestly,' he said leaning down as if he was going to kiss you 'are we going to do this or do you to wait till the second date?' he asked and as you pushed him forcefully in the chest, annoyed by the chuckle that had escaped you during his last quip.


	8. Second Nature

Chris hadn't had a lot to do since he'd been off. He'd been on a couple of auditions this week but mostly he'd had a lot of down time so he was making the most of it, knowing that a movie shoot and press tour for his last movie would make life hectic in the coming months. He loved all the friends he'd made through his career but Ben had been his best friend since high school and even when he had gone off to college they'd never really drifted apart. They'd been close through college and Ben being at law school but as his own career had opened up he had been torn away from Boston more and more so time spent with his best friend was rarer and rarer. So when he'd asked for him to come over and watch the baseball game with him he'd accepted straight away, the four walls of his apartment becoming more unbearable by the minute. 

They'd never really been that keen on baseball, favouring football instead but the Red Sox were playing, there was beer and snacks so it was a decent enough evening. Steph had made dinner and then busied herself with a book as the game started. There was a knock at the door during the 7th inning and Steph excused herself to answer it, the men heard low chatter in the hall before Steph emerged trailed by Y/N. 'Hey guys,' you greeted them warmly earning waves from both of them. 

You sat on the sofa next to Chris whilst Steph claimed back her chair and you leaned over the arm so you two could chat. Your plans for the bachelorette party were in full flow but an exasperated voice cut yours short as you discussed what clubs you'd go to, 'erm, babe I know this is important but could you chat somewhere else it's nearly over and we really wanna watch the end.' Steph narrowed her eyes but motioned for you to follow her into the dining room to carry on talking.

Once the game was done you joined the boys in the lounge once again for drinks and a chat. Again you took your place next to Chris who shuffled to accommodate for you. As the night wore on you got slightly tipsy, the beer rushing to your head as you hadn't eaten much. Chris told a story and you couldn't help yourself as you watched him, the way his ample lips framed the words. The way his biceps rippled in his shirt as he moved. Neither of you had noticed that your hand had come to rest on his thigh as you sat next to each other comfortably, it was almost second nature. Steph’s eyes raked over the two of you observing as you all watched TV innocently before asking you aid her in the kitchen

'You alright honey?' she asked as she pulled more beer out the fridge and replaced the nachos which were now missing from the empty bowl she was holding, 'Sure why?'  
'I don't know you seem like you've got a bit of a crush.'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'You and Chris. I think you like him.'  
'Oh don't be silly of course I don't,' you lied, dreading she'd catch on what was truly going on. She smirked as she said, 'Well they way you're fawning over him suggests otherwise.'  
'I'm not fawning, truth be told I'm a little bit tipsy and yeah he's cute but I don't like him,’ you said and she narrowed her eyes before opting to let it go. The two of you rejoined the men and carried on planning the parties, however now you were conscious to keep your hands to yourself


	9. Fights With Friends

Your best friend was getting married in less than a week and tonight was the 2nd to the last job on your list. After completing her bachelorette party all you had to do was get her through the wedding and then it was all over. You were a little sorrowful but at least your life wouldn't be as hectic as it had been these past few months. Steph came around early to dress for the party, her friends joining you at your house and shortly afterward and the night commenced when you headed for dinner at a Steph’s favourite restaurant downtown. As planned the group finished dinner and headed to a club. You'd hired a private room for the night and Steph was overjoyed that you had your own bartender and DJ, though the latter wasn't so thrilled at your constant requests for 90s pop music even less so as you and Steph drunkenly imitated 2/5 of the spice girls.As you collapsed into a booth Steph leaned towards you and you took the opportunity to ask if she was having fun. 'Yeah, this is amazing thank you so much for doing this. You've been a great help.'  
'No problem,' you replied as the lights dimmed. Watching as Steph pulled back in confusion but her eyes lit up as a cop entered, the DJ playing his signature song. Squealing Steph said 'you got me a stripper?!'  
‘We had to do one cliché thing,' you giggled as you watched as Steph eagerly awaited her present.

After the stripper, you opted to move onto the next club. The ladies grabbed the group a booth whilst you and Steph headed to the bar and ordered shots. 'Hey, can I borrow your phone? Mines just died, but I've got to reply to a text from Ben.'  
'Sure,’ you said pulling it out and handed it to her, before handing cash over to the bar tender.  
'Y/N, why do you have a text from Chris?' Steph asked confused and your blood ran cold. You'd forgot that the two have you had been chatting earlier before the girls had got to your place, and as you turned you found her scrolling through your past messages reading every one. 'What's going on?' she asked but your mouth was dry and you found yourself unable to form a coherent sentence, the words evaporating as the soon as they left your lips. At his moment Claire came to check on you and Steph, who asked her to take the drinks to the table before storming out past the sea of people and heading to the smoking area outside on the terrace.

You followed like a kicked puppy trying to think of what you would say. As you got outside you found her waiting foot tapping impatiently against the rooftop tile. It was cold out and your small dress did nothing to protect you from the cool summer breeze as Steph awaited your answer. 'Before you start it's not a big deal.'  
'Not a big deal? You lied to me!' she said cutting off whatever you were going to say, confusion plagued your face as you asked 'what do you mean I lied to you?'  
'Last week when I asked you do you liked him you said no and now I find out you’re dating the guy,' she screeched throwing the phone back at you in anger, her face cloaked in hurt as you caught it just barely.  
'I'm not dating him!'  
'So what are you doing then?'  
'It's just a fling! It’s just sex it doesn’t mean anything.'  
'Well, you two looked pretty cosy the other night. God! I knew something was going on with you two! You were all over him like a rash, how could I not see it.'  
'It's nothing, it's just a fling  
‘Oh sure, you don't see it do you!’  
‘See what?!’ you asked confused.  
‘The way you look at him. Like he's the only thing in the room, I thought you were just drunk but I've seen it before. You’re in love with him,’ she exclaimed but you merely scoffed.

‘Don't be so ridiculous,’ you spat, but her words tugging at your heart strings allowing doubts to creep into your head. Where you falling in love with him? 'Of course I'm not he's just a good friend' you reasoned but a small voice niggled at the back of your mind whispering thoughts to the contrary. Steph was pacing now, though wobbling slightly the anger and the booze knocking her off balance. She was muttering too as you surveyed her. Her head in her hands she looked to you and said 'just my luck I mean what if you two break up?'  
'It's not a relationship!’  
‘Oh please!’  
‘It isn’t.’

‘How could I be so oblivious? Also, how could you keep this from me?’  
‘It's not as if you've been readily available if I wanted to talk to you Steph!’  
‘What's that supposed to mean?’  
‘Well, I don't think I've talked about my life to you since you got engaged. Actually, I don't think we've spoke about anything besides the wedding in months.’  
‘Oh so now I'm a bad friend all of a sudden?!’ you paused, you knew that how you continued could really hurt your friendship but the alcohol and the frustration of the past few months were too much and the words spilled out like water breaking a dam.  
‘You know what, yeah. Yeah, you have been a bad friend. I get your planning a wedding but not once have you asked me what's going on in my life and now you want to turn it around on me! Well, I’m sorry Steph you got yourself into this mess! You're the one who didn't want to listen,' you shouted louder than you intended to, causing some of the smokers to look at you in aggravation but Steph was just as riled, her voice as high and loud as she screamed, ‘Well I'm sorry! I’m sorry that I've had to plan a wedding. I'm sorry that I wanted to make the best day of my life perfect and I'm sorry that you can't be happy for me and understand how stressful it is because you should realise that helping me is the closest you'll probably ever be to getting married!’

You were dumbstruck, sure the two of you had fought before but this was different. Her words cut you like a knife and she watched as your face as tears pooled in your eyes, she clasped her hand over her mouth and stumbled towards you, but you moved too fast were inside faster than lightning. You could hear her shouting your name as you pushed your way through the people, across the dance floor, but you ignored her and instead forced your way out onto the street. The cool night air made your face cold as tear tracks left wet trails on your red cheeks.

The street was bustling with people, the neon lights from each club along the street guiding your way to a row of taxis. Clambering in the first one you threw yourself on the seat, the alcohol and the anger now making you feel woozy and nauseous. You gave the driver the address and sat back turning your head away from the window to stop the street lights from washing over your face. Thankfully, the drive wasn’t too long as the risk of vomiting all over the back seat was increasing by the minute.  
Throwing a handful of cash at the cab driver you heaved yourself out of the car and onto the pavement. Your vision was blurred as you walked the short path to the building. Reaching the main entrance you leant your forehead against the cool stone next to the door and raised your hand to press the buzzer for 6A. A short while later the receiver clicked on and in a thick sleep ridden voice Chris said, 'Hello?’  
'Chris,' you murmured, his voice warming your insides as you stood in the cold.  
'Y/N?'  
'Mmhmm.'  
'Come up,’ he said and the door vibrated under your hand as the release unlocked allowing you entry. By the time you got up there he was waiting for you at his door, Dodger at his side as. He watched as you came to a stop in front of his door, makeup smudged from crying, your hair disheveled and shoes in hand. He was just in his boxers and a t-shirt, evidently, you had awoken him and guilt rushed over you making you want to cry again. Before you could stop yourself tears brimmed over and you began sobbing quietly. Without a word, he came forward and enveloped you in a hug allowing wet tear stains to form on his shirt. 

God knows how long you stood there, but once you appeared ready he moved you forward, juggling you into the lounge and onto the couch before he sat next to you and put his arm around your back. Unable to stop crying you allowed yourself to weep into his shoulder, which was now a mess of tears, foundation, and mascara. Eventually you tears subsided though your breath was shaky you pulled away, forcing the lump in up your throat down as you looked up at his face. He studied you carefully a sympathetic smile on his face before asking if you were okay to which you nodded.

'What happened?' he asked deeply concerned. You began to speak but your voice wobbled as he ran his hand in soothing circles on your back, 'I had a fight with Steph.'  
'Wait, wasn't tonight the big bachelorette party?’ he asked and you nodded sullenly, guilt creeping up on you again. He asked what you fought about but you paused not wanted to reveal the true cause of the disruption.  
'Stupid stuff. Best friend stuff but it was a big one. I guess the alcohol and the stress made it worse…we just tore into each other. I said she was a bad friend and that she didn't care about anything other than the wedding,' you explained but he tried to reassure you saying, ‘well, she has been pretty Bridezilla.’  
'I know, but I understand why. Ben’s mom and dad are paying for it all and they want the best wedding money can buy. I mean you know what they're like so I get that she's stressed.'  
'Yeah but logic goes out the window in an argument, she'll get over it once you've both calmed down.'  
'She said some really nasty stuff y'know.'  
'And she's probably crying to Ben about it now like you are. Don’t you think?’ he reasoned and you nodded as he wiped the stray tears from your eyes. His gaze was warm on your face and in the low lighting of his living room he was irresistibly attractive. His hair was mussed from sleeping, but his blue eyes were bright now unaffected by fatigue. His touch was warm and as he moved hair out of your face you felt a spark run through your whole body. Moving slowly, as though through mud, you hoisted yourself up until you were standing, pulling him up after you. He stood, his hands on your hips to keep you balanced, and looked down at your face which was surely a complete state. But you didn't care. You swayed as you leaned up in your tiptoes, but he steadied you as you closed your eyes, leaned in and kissed him. It was chaste but sweet and you opened your eyes to find his still closed, a ghost of a smile on his face. Taking his hand you lead him towards the bedroom and onto his bed. 

It wasn't rushed, instead, he kissed you gently working his way down your neck to your chest. You sat up and fumbled for the zipper on your dress, but your drunken hands couldn't manage it and so you had to turn around and allow him to take over. His lips peppered kisses along your shoulders and neck as he lowered the zipper down causing a tingle ran down your spine. Standing up briefly to slip out of your dress and bra you then lay back down on the bed as Chris discarded his shirt. It was more ferocious now the sight of each other nearly naked fuelling you both as he came to lay on top you, and your hands pushing at his boxers, as you felt his erection graze against your thigh.'Y/N,’ he said in a strained voice.  
'Mmm?' you replied though your focus was diverted to getting your own underwear off, 'You sure you want to? I mean you were pretty upset and drunk I understand if you don’t,' he said but you grabbed his face so you could kiss him. Pulling back you looked at him, your hand resting on his cheek gently you nodded. He swallowed and kissed you deeply before pulling back and removing the only barrier left between you.

Once he sorted himself out he was back above you, stationing himself at your entrance before easing in gently. You groaned as he moved, your hands running up and down his body. Chris worked at a steady pace as you kissed him your hands in his hair. Wrapping your legs around him you allowed him to go deeper, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. It didn't take long before Chris was cumming, and after a few thrusts he pulled out substituting his cock for this tongue. His hands grabbed your ass as he teased your clit with his tongue sucking gently. His beard itched your thigh while you tugged at his hair. He licked a flat wide stripe before flicking his tongue over your clit pushing you over the edge your thighs trembling around his ears. He kissed them, making his way north past your stomach and chest and planting kisses along your jaw line before capturing your lips.

Your heart swelled as you looked at him, his hair in disarray and his lips plump from kissing you. But then panic started to set in. As you cleaned up and Chris flopped down on the bed you excused yourself to the bathroom, slipping on your discarded underwear and his t-shirt. The bathroom light was harsh on your appearance your bedraggled hair and smudged makeup were definitely a questionable look. You half wondered why he'd even had sex with you.

But it wasn't sex. It was different, it was like making love. You cringed at the thought. Could you really be in love with him? ‘Of course not you’ thought but tonight's antics had made you think otherwise. You'd fallen in love with the guy you were sleeping with. Fallen in love with the guy you'd explicitly told yourself meant nothing more than just sex. You were a fucking idiot. 

Chris didn't love you. Surely not. He'd said nothing about you dating Adam he'd even talked it through with you, no this was all about sex. And now you were going to fuck it all up. Wiping your makeup off you padded back to the bedroom, if you could you'd leave right then and there but you have but knew that he was too decent of a guy to let you get a cab back home at 4 in the morning. He was laid in bed, still shirtless, as you walked in but his boxers had disappeared from the floor so you gathered he was wearing them. 'You okay?' he asked concern in his eyes, but you didn't speak instead you nodded and slipped into the bed next to him, turning so that you were faced away from him as if he could read your thoughts just by looking at your face. Chris said nothing but you heard him fiddle around for the light switch and scoot down in bed to get comfortable. You felt him come up behind you, his hand resting gently on your hip. Neither of you said anything.


	10. The Wedding

‘Dress, makeup, shoes, purse, wedding underwear, camera,’ you muttered as you scanned your list of essentials needed for the day. The main things were packed and now you were cramming the little things into your overnight bag ready to head off for the big day. You hadn't seen Steph since the fight, you hadn't seen anyone since that night as you'd busied yourself at work till all hours and gone home too exhausted to think. Ben had called a couple of times asking if you would still come to the wedding. You informed him that of course you were still coming yet Steph’s words still swirled around in your brain constantly. You didn't ask if him he knew, Steph probably would have told him and you wondered if he told Chris. You brought your bag to your car and got in readying yourself for the hour’s trip to the venue, today was going to long day.

Thankfully it was relatively light traffic and you made it to the venue in good time. The venue was a grand old manor house, with rustic barn and acres worth of lavish lawns and gardens. You parked in the lot and headed to the main building. Staff greeted you before directing you upstairs to the bridal suite, the stairs were wrap around banisters with the bridal suite located at the top. You stepped in to find Steph alone and a glance around informed you that you were unmistakably the first one to arrive. She had a cup of coffee in hand and was staring out of the window pensively but she looked up as you came in and stood.

Looking at each other you realized you had no idea what to say to her but before you had chance Steph was in front of you pulling you into a tight hug. The two of you stood there for a while until Steph started rambling, 'I'm sorry for what I said I just was so stressed and upset I said things I didn't mean. It was uncalled for and if I could take it back I would. I know I've been a shitty friend recently, with all this wedding stuff, and I should have asked you what was going on with you. And you can date whoever you want, it's just that Chris is a good guy and I don't want either of you to get -'  
'Stephie breath,' you said and Steph exhaled exaggeratedly making you laugh, 'I know this weddings been stressful and I shouldn't have got so bent out of shape. You just always know what to say. Even if it's not what I want to hear.'

Steph pulled back confused and the two of you sat on the cream chaise longue, ‘what do you mean?'  
'I think you were right…about Chris, I think I'm falling in love with him,' you muttered. She looked taken aback but composed herself, ‘does he feel the same?'  
'I don't know.’  
‘You haven’t asked him?’  
'No.'  
‘You should.’  
'What if he doesn’t feel the same?’ you admitted concerned, ‘we agreed this was nothing more than a fling. He didn't want another relationship just yet, he made that clear. And I’m just the idiot that just had to go and fall in love with him.'  
‘I’m not so sure Y/N. You two seemed pretty smitten and Ben said he's been asking about since so I would bet. I know I bang on about this wedding a lot but I just want you to be as happy as I am with Ben. I want you to have what I do. You should tell him,' she said encouragingly and you chewed on your lip weighing your options. Steph placed a reassuring hand on your arm as Claire and the Annie entered with the hair and makeup artist.

They fawned over Steph who smiled sympathetically at you but you waved her off with a dismissive look and joined in the festivities. Once your hair and makeup were done you slipped into your dress and started preparing everything whilst Steph was being pampered. Thankfully, her mom was coordinating the rest of the people involved and your duties lay with the people in this room only. The bridal suite was chaotic enough but just as the bride was slipping into her gown there was a knock on the door. You answered it and it swung open to reveal Chris dressed in his wedding suit, the dark navy complimenting his complexion allowing his blue eyes to stand out. Before you spoke Steph cut you off and cried, ‘Oh God, what’s happened? What's gone wrong?'  
‘'Nothing, nothing,’ he said holding up his hands, ‘I just need to borrow chief bridesmaid for a minute, groom needs her,’ he explained and you took one last glance at Steph before stepping out into the hall.

He walked a little way down the landing before stopping, 'What's the matter? Is Ben okay, I know you probably couldn't say in front of Steph but-'  
‘Actually, I just wanted to speak to you.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah, I just wondered if everything was okay. I mean after last week-‘  
‘Yeah, Steph and I made up. It was silly stuff and today's so important. I was just being sensitive, ignore me.’

‘Good. I'm glad you guys made up,’ he said smiling at you but it was awkward, the ease of the past few weeks had replaced by awkward tension, as if your feelings for him had automatically formed a shield around you, Chris watched you and motioning with his fingers between the both of you and asked, ‘Are we good?’  
‘Us?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Yeah, why wouldn't we be?’  
‘I just wondered. That night, we uh. I mean… you were drunk. I don't want you to think I took advantage or anything because-‘  
‘You didn't,’ you stated comfortingly, ‘I wanted to. Honestly, we’re good. And sorry, if I worried you. I sorta went off the grid this week, this thing with Steph really got to me.’  
‘Sure, I get it.’  
‘Good...well I should get back to chaos central,’ you grinned making your way from where you stood on the curved landing back to the bridal suite door. Chris hadn't moved and as you reach for the handle he said your name causing you to turn around.  
'You look beautiful in your dress by the way.’  
‘Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself,' you smiled before entering the room.

The altar was set at the lakeside in the main gardens. The luscious lawns were set with rows and rows of chairs that were now donned by guests. A stone path formed the aisle and it led to the doors of the Manor House where Steph would eventually descend downstairs and to her future husband. The groomsmen were waiting by the door for the bridal party and Steph’s father who were situated at the top of the grand staircase waiting for the signal to start. The music commenced and everyone got in position ready to move one by one down the stairs and out into gardens. Turning to the bride you held her by the forearm and whispered, 'last chance to run Stephie.’  
‘Never,’ she giggled then she whispered, 'made your mind up yet?’ you nodded and bit your lip.

‘I think I'm going to tell him. After the ceremony, of course, don’t worry,’ you said which cause her to squeal. You felt Annie tug on your dress as you looked at her she turned to descend the stairs with Claire ready to join their groomsman. You followed afterward meeting Chris at the door and linking arms, entering into the bright sunlight down the path to the altar. Guests observed you as you made your way down to the end, hugging Ben quickly before taking your place in line. Steph was stunning as she walked down the aisle. The ceremony was long and the hot summer sun beat down making the guests warm and uncomfortable. And though you enjoyed it you rejoiced as it ended and the couple were married. The ceremony flowed into photographs and the sit-down meal. Before you knew it the speeches were done and the day was finally coming to an end with the party in full swing.

Though you were still asked the dreadful wedding questions you were thankful as you were rescued by Chris who jumped in when needed, providing you with excuses to leave the conversation. It was the one wedding you actually enjoyed.

Around half 9 you went upstairs to sort out Steph’s belongings and change her into her wedding night outfit. You hugged her frequently and the two of you gushed over her wedding band unable to believe she was actually married. You couldn’t believe just how happy you were for her.

'Have a good night, Mrs. Johnson. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,' you said with a wink and the two of you giggled.'Oh my God, I know! I can't believe it, it doesn’t seem real. I’m on cloud nine, I really am,' she said happily as there was a knock on the door. Ben popped his head around and looked at his new wife. ‘Time to go, babe,' he said and she headed for the door whilst he waited outside.

'Oh, one last job,' she said, pausing at the door and turning to face you.  
'Yeah?'  
'Talk to Chris. Please,' you sighed, knowing that fighting her would be pretty much pointless, 'Hey I'm a wise married woman now I know what I'm on about! Besides, you have to do everything the bride says on her wedding day, it’s like the law,' she winked. You smiled and nodded and watched as they descended the stairs as husband and wife. As they reached the main entrance you raced down the stairs to join the rest of the guests who were stood on the steps outside watching as they climbed into their wedding car and drove off down the long gravel driveway to the cheers and applause of happy friends and family. The guests filed back in but you lingered watching as the car got smaller and disappear was out of sight.

Once everyone had left you remained stood on the last step, as Chris watched you from the doorway. You heard the soft tap of shoes on concrete and felt someone come to stand beside you, wiping a tear from your eye discreetly you turned to look at them, 'you alright?’ Chris asked concerned.  
‘Yeah, I'm just all emotional. Ignore me.’  
‘Nah, it's alright. It was a good day wasn’t it.’  
‘Yeah, it was.’  
‘I can't believe Ben’s married. He’s like an official grown up now, crazy.’  
‘Me either,’ you giggled. The two of you paused a minute, the outdoor lighting was soft on his features causing your stomach to flip flop as he gazed at you smiling. Swallowing hard you cleared your throat bracing yourself for what you were about to say.

‘Chris, can I say something.’  
‘Of course, what’s up?’  
‘I think we should end this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one. And then a quick lil' epilogue thing


	11. You're an Idiot!

'And so I said look, you're not going to get a better settlement than that. You should take the deal now, but she wouldn't listen. Lost out on major money,' Zac said before raising his glass to his lips and nodding as if to prove his point. You smiled politely, your hand fiddling with the table cloth distracting your attention as it had most of the evening. At that moment the waiter descended on your table, causing your spirits to lift as you welcomed the interruption.

'Would you like to see the dessert menu?' he asked as he lifted your dishes to take them away, Zac looked at you expectantly and you paused then unrelentingly declined, asking for the bill instead.  
'Normally I would I've just got this thing early tomorrow morning and I don't want to be out too late, sorry if-'  
'No, no it's fine. I've had a good night though, we should do it again sometime.'  
'Erm, yeah we should,' you agreed half-heartedly reaching in your bag for your purse as he took the bill from the waiting, dismissing your offers to split the bill. Deciding not to fight it, as you might have if the night were going well, you thanked him instead and rose from your seat heading for the door, Zac trailing behind. It was cold, summer was long gone now and as you slipped into your coat you felt instant gratification at its coziness. The two of you stood uneasily outside the restaurant.

'I’ll walk you to your car,' he offered and the both of you set off down the street in uncomfortable silence. Once at your car you stopped and thanked him for dinner.  
'You're welcome, I'll call you about next time?'  
'Yeah,' you said fiddling with your keys as you allowed him to lean in and kiss you briefly before you pulled back and said good night then walked to your driver side door, getting in without a backward glance. Though it was barely 10 pm when you got home you showered and crawled into bed, and watched TV. Giving up the ghost you opted to go to sleep early, nice and fresh for Ben’s party tomorrow.

 

Since the wedding, Ben and Steph had moved out of the city and into the suburbs buying a large house and garden in anticipation of their growing family that was to come sometime in the future. You pulled up and parked on the street before getting your house warming gift out of the trunk and going inside. In the living room, you found Steph and gave her the gift which she took from you before leading you into the kitchen to procure you a drink. Guests were situated mainly indoors but the decent weather had lured some outside from what you could tell, and Steph had informed Ben had started a fire in their outdoor fire pit on the patio. You chatted awhile with other guests but found yourself growing bored, instead, you went to search for your best friend. Unable to find her, you ventured outside. Stepping out into the October sunlight you were grateful for the heat from the fire as it hit you before the chill in the air did.

As you turned right to the sound of her voice you collided with someone, causing the smell of beer to hit your nostrils and a wet trail to run down your shirt. 'Sorry I didn't see you there I-' you started to explain but you stopped, the familiar face now coming into view.  
'It's alright, hey by the way,’ Chris said in an overly pleasant voice. As you had suspected he was evidently indifferent to your presence here, 'Sorry about your shirt,’ he said, gesturing to the beer stain before heading past you and into the house. You were dumbfounded. Steph hadn't told you he'd be here.

It had been three months since the wedding. Three months since you'd ended your fling. He'd seemed confused but accepted it, as you explained that it was better this way. You told him that ‘the wedding marked the end of an era’ and that it was hardly like he’d miss anything as he was going away for months and you wouldn’t see each other anyway. Now he could go and find the one like you two had joked. After that, you’d left him stood outside, collected your things and gone home.

You didn't cry or get upset. You had let it go. The agreement had been that it was a bit of fun and if you told him how you felt now you would look like biggest moron ever. He'd think you were ridiculous, all the big game you'd talked at the start of your friendship now a complete joke. Yet in 3 months you'd found that you couldn't stop thinking about him. Steph had hit the roof when she found out. Returning from honeymoon she’d expected another wedding to be on the cards by the time she got back. She found no trouble with telling you that you were a fool but eventually, despite numerous attempts to get you to call him and you refusing, she begrudgingly let it go. Ben, on the other hand, had refused to have any part in it. Storming over to her you pulled her out of aconversation, ‘why didn't you tell me Chris was going to be here?'

'Oh, I forgot,’ she said as you snorted, ‘I did! And what's the big deal? You refused to tell him how you feel and there’s a chance that you're going to bump into him now and again. You can't avoid him forever,' she said annoyed causing you to jut your bottom lip out sulkily. Steph was always right but it didn't mean you had like it. Your plan was to avoid him as much as you could and then when the time was right you would leave. 'You’re the one who made the decision. You have to deal with the consequences,’ Steph said before moving away from your annoyed face and disappearing inside.

Over the next couple of hours, you put at least a rooms distance between the two of you, chatting to the people you knew. Eventually, you relented from being a mood with Steph and joined her in the deserted kitchen pushing the door shut. You jumped up on the kitchen counter as she prepared more food, moving trays to and from the oven. Sipping on your beer you watched her but didn’t move to help. She stopped for a moment to look at you, grabbing her glass of wine.

'Stopped being in a mood with me?'  
‘I wasn't in a mood with you,' you said but Steph raised her eyebrow in disbelief, 'okay fine. You took me off guard is all and I don't like surprises.'  
'I know, but if you'd listened to me and just explained to him why-‘  
‘Drop it.’  
‘I'm just saying!’  
‘Well don't, look I get that you’re a wise married woman but we’re not the same. Our situations aren’t the same, so _drop it_.’ Steph stopped and clenched her jaw and you two didn’t look at each other for a minute. You sipped on your beer again as she started to fiddle with the stove, then she said ‘He's been asking Ben about you.’  
‘Drop it.’  
‘While he's been away…’  
‘Steph!’  
‘I'm just saying you could be wrong.’  
‘He was probably missing getting his dick wet nothing more,’ you mocked but Steph sighed before saying in a quiet voice, ‘You underestimate him.’

‘Behave yourself Steph,’ you said flinging a bottle top at her, gently. You scratched at the label on your bottle for a minute before curiosity got the better of you and you had to ask, earning a smirk from your best friend, ‘What did he say?’  
‘Just asked Ben if you were alright. Said the last time the two of you…y’know know you were acting odd, I think he thought that he'd upset you. That’s why you broke it off at the wedding.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah,’ she said, continuing cooking as you mulled this new information over.

'You should speak to him.’  
‘About what?’  
‘How you feel.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because!’  
‘Because what?’  
‘Because he might feel the same way.’  
‘Doubtful.’  
‘Just tell him.’  
‘ _Steph.’_  
‘Y/N! Just do it, he's here today I don't see why not. The worst thing he can do is say he doesn’t feel the same.’  
‘Exactly!’  
‘But-‘  
‘No. Steph what do you want me to do? Go up to him and say ‘oh hi Chris I know I haven't spoken to you in more than three months and that we agreed we'd just have a fling but guess what I've fallen head over heels in love with you’ Because I won’t sound like a complete _idiot_ ,’ you ranted at her but Steph was no longer watching you, and as you turned you saw Ben and Chris stood in the doorway, empty plates in hand. You wanted to die right then and there if only the ground would open up and swallow you whole. You made to leave but Ben stopped you, Steph came behind you too putting a compassionate hand on your shoulder before exiting with Ben leaving Chris stood in the doorway speechless. You turned away from him and started to carry on where Steph had left off. He moved inside the room and shut the door, placing his hands in his pockets.

'So,’ he said but you didn't reply, ‘Is that-. I mean do you? Is it true?’  
‘Is what true?’  
‘That you love me.’  
‘Yes. No. I don’t know! Oh, what does it matter?!’  
‘It matters, I mean is that why you ended it,’ he said coming towards trying to catch him your gaze. Throwing the knife down bitterly you said 'of course it is!’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because we agreed. We said just a fling no feelings and then you had to be all nice and caring and gorgeous. Basically perfect and I went and fell for you like an idiot. And now you know even though you obviously don't feel the same so-‘  
‘Oh, so you just get to decide everything is that it?’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I don't get a say? You decide we're done because you've determined how I feel. Is that it?’  
‘Well, it's true, isn't it? I mean you didn't say anything to the contrary. You let me go on dates with other people for Christ sake!’

You started to shout but he cut you off with a kiss. It surprised you but you deepened it none the less and as your hands roamed his body he pushed you back against the counter, your mouths locked together in a passionate embrace. Your breath was heavy as he pulled away, leaving you stood against the counter shell shocked.

'I knew since I said yeah to that stupid arrangement that it was a mistake but only because I don't _do_ casual relationships. Then you burst into my life and let me fall in love with you. I feel exactly the same. I thought you wanted to go on dates so I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place. We weren’t together but it killed me. You think I wasn't ecstatic when you came home after having a rubbish time? That I didn’t love that you were in my bed instead of his. I let you dump me at the wedding because I thought it was what you wanted but these past few months have been awful.'  
‘Wait so you're saying you love me?’  
‘Yes you idiot,’ he said sidling up to stand directly opposite you, looking down at you affectionately.

‘I'm an idiot.’  
‘I agree,’ he said before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on your cheek. Your heart swelled and happiness radiated out from your core all through your body. You were about to kiss Chris again when you noticed movement behind him. Grabbing the oven gloves from behind you flung them towards the door as a mop of blonde hair disappeared from the ajar door and Steph’s giggling echoed from the other room.


	12. Epilogue

**Message from Steph   (09:05 am)**

Hey, just been and checked on the house and everything's fine xx

**Message to Steph  (09:43 am)**

Thanks, Stephie! You're the best xx

**Message from Steph (10:01 am)**

No problem xx

Dodger's missing you both though x

**Message to Steph   (10:02 am)**

My poor little Dodge :( xx

**Message from Steph   (11:29 am)**

I know! Hows the vacation? xx

**Message to Steph  (11:30 am)**

Good sunburned on the first day though. Weathers good, hotels nice and locals are lovely! x

**Message from Steph  (11:30 am)**

Glad you're having fun xx

**Message to Steph (11:31 am)**

Well there was one thing...

**Message from Steph (11:31 am)**

What?? xx

**Message to Steph (11:32 am)**

There's this 

****

**Message from Steph (11:32 am)**

OH MY GOD!! Congratulations!! xxx

I'm so excited!!!!

It's a shame you don't like weddings ;)

**Message to Steph (11:32 am)**

Oh shut up ahahah x

 


	13. The Times It Was More Than Just A Fling

This is just a note to say that i've done a oneshot fic sort of from Chris' POV about him falling in love through the series. Hope you enjoy it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Times It Was More Than Just A Fling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086589) by [the_only_education_worth_having](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having)




End file.
